


ZASŁONA

by chaistoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, POV Sirius Black, Sad Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria
Summary: Dwudziestodwuletnie życie Syriusza Blacka w siedmiu aktach.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Black Family, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	ZASŁONA

Dzieciństwo malowało się w chłodnych barwach od momentu, kiedy chłopiec spojrzał po raz pierwszy na swoją prywatną nauczycielkę, którą zatrudniła Walburga. Czuł, że gdy na nią patrzy, brzuch zwija się w kulkę, a gardło zaciska się boleśnie. Jakby dostał same ciemne, nieprzyjemne kolory na palecie i miał namalować ciąg dalszy swojego życia. Pędzel niemiło drażnił płótno swoim włosiem, układającym się w pasmo porażek. Los prowadził jego dłoń, która kurczowo trzymała się narzędzia, jakby zaraz miało wypaść i upaść na podłogę pracowni, plamiąc kafelki szarą gęstą plakatówką, jaką mugolskie dzieci tworzyły swoje szkolne dzieła.

Madame Anastasia Moonre była poważną, dystyngowaną czarownicą. Zawsze nosiła szmaragdowe rękawiczki z koronką, stworzonymi z jedwabnego materiału i śmiało poruszała się na swoich wysokich szpilkach. Emanowała od niej gracja, poruszała się, jakby płynęła, ni piękny smukły łabędź, ni długonoga czapla, ukryta wśród gęstej trzciny. Posiadała niesamowicie delikatne rysy twarzy, donośny głos i bardzo dużą siłę w ręce. O ostatnim Syriusz dowiedział się, gdy został spoliczkowany po raz pierwszy, za położenie łokci na stole. Mocno piekło. Kilka dni później kałamarz wylał mu się na najlepszą szatę wyjściową matki i został zdzielony w potylicę tomiskiem księgi. Zabolało. Jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu dostał po rękach magiczną miarą, która rozcięła skórę na jego dłoniach. Tylko dlatego, że nie nauczył się na pamięć kilku sentencji w języku łacińskim. Krew płynęła powoli po jego kostkach i spływała na pergamin, a on zaciskał zęby. Nie chciał przy niej płakać.

Po siedmiu dniach pobierania nauk od Madame Moonre Syriusz był cały obolały, a bał się prosić rodziców o rzucenie jakichkolwiek leczniczych zaklęć. Załzawionymi oczami patrzył na puste ściany w swoim pokoju. Bał się kolejnego ciosu, dotyku ze strony kobiety. Nienawidził jej. Nie cierpiał każdego cala jej obrzydliwego ciała - jej upiętych ciasno jasnych włosów, perfekcyjnie pomalowanych czerwoną szminką ust i przenikliwie błękitnych oczu, na których widok miał ochotę skulić się w kącie. Opuchnięte od płaczu oczy, fioletowe ślady na ciele i krążący po głowie głuchy odgłos uderzenia. Zakrył dłońmi uszy i zagryzł od środka policzki. Przymknął powieki, zaciskając mocniej palce na ciemnych kosmykach. Rozpłakał się raz jeszcze. Ciemne włosy przylegały mu do zaczerwienionych, mokrych od łez policzków. Szorstka, biała pościel ocierała nieprzyjemnie jego chude, posiniaczone nogi. Wskazówki zegara goniły się w wiecznym wyścigu, a wieczny gwar ulicy Grimmuald Place próbował przebić się przez grube okiennice schowane przed oczami mugoli. Dzieci grały w piłkę, biegały i radośnie krzyczały, dopingując się nawzajem. Tymczasem Syriusz Black skulił się na twardym materacu i cały dygocząc, zasnął z nadmiaru emocji. Wszystko ucichło. Czuł, jakby odciął się od wszystkiego, unosił się pomiędzy niebem a piekłem. Był wiecznym więźniem własnego życia.

Walburga i Orion nie zauważali kar, jakie dostawał. Miał stać się godnym reprezentantem ich domu, w szkole dostawać same Wybitne oraz pod koniec roku najlepiej zostać uhonorowanym przez dyrektora Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy. Miał się dostać do drużyny Quidditcha i być obowiązkowo w Slytherinie. W długiej liście oczekiwań nie było podpunktu na temat bicia przez nauczycielkę. Nie było miejsca na przemoc w idealnej rodzinie.

Kolejnego dnia wykrzyczał jej wszystko, co o niej myślał. Ciężko dysząc, dostał w twarz z otwartej dłoni. Poczuł jedwabną rękawiczkę na skórze i metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach. Kilka sekund później leżał na posadzce. Kobieta patrzyła na niego kpiąco, górując nad nim. Po chwili Madame Moonre nachyliła się jeszcze nad chłopakiem nisko i tuż przy uchu szepnęła mu kilka słów o tym, że nie wygra. Z tym światem nikomu nie udało się zwyciężyć.

Nie bolały już rany ani zbita kość ogonowa - prawda rzucona mu w twarz była gorsza. Syriusz był już na straconej pozycji czarnej owcy w szanowanym rodzie. Nie nosił mentalnie nazwiska wpisanego w Nienaruszalną Dwudziestkę Ósemkę. Nie był Blackiem, jakiego oczekiwano.

Od tamtego momentu, tylko kiedy jego nauczycielka wchodziła do domu, a jej obcasy odbijały się od chłodnej tafli marmuru, chował się za zasłoną, mając nadzieję, że go nie zauważy. Ciężka kotara w salonie, z której przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu, podnosiła się chmura kurzu, była idealną kryjówką. Drobinki opadały z gracją na hebanowe panele niczym rosyjskie baletnice wirujące na scenie, z promieniami nieśmiało przebijającymi się zza chmur i brudnej okiennicy jako reflektorami, błyskami fleszy.

Syriusz Black miał zaledwie siedem lat.

***

Dość istotną kwestią w jego życiu była rodzina, a raczej jej teoretyczny brak. Brakowało mu matczynego ciepła, ojcowskiej rady i ciotecznych uścisków na powitanie. Zamiast tego miał oschłe wypowiedzi, arystokratyczne bale i pięknie zdobione szaty wyjściowe, których szorstki materiał tarł skórę.

Syriusz nie lubił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Przyjęcia jawiły mu się jako sztywne bankiety dla czarodziejskiej elity odzianej w drogie ubrania. Brało go na mdłości, gdy o tym myślał w późniejszych latach. Czarownice w pięknych sukniach, których materiał opinał ich szczupłe ciała, o wyprostowanych nienagannie plecach i zadartej ku górze brodzie, z fałszywie uprzejmymi uśmiechami. Bąbelki najdroższego szampana miło drażniły gardła gości, a skrzaty domowe uwijały się pomiędzy tłumem z tacami, donosząc ponczu w pozłacanych kieliszkach i kawałków ciasta, następnie układanych w estetyczne piramidy na salaterkach.

Stał wśród tłumu jednak czuł się samotny. Czystokrwiste rodziny miały to do siebie, że każdy był ze sobą spokrewniony. Nawet jeśli pierwszy raz, widziałeś danego jegomościa przed sobą, nagle okazywało się, że jest twoim ciotecznym kuzynem od strony matki. Wielkimi, szarymi oczami patrzył na wystrój bogato zdobionych sal, nerwowo poprawiając spinki do mankietów chudymi palcami. Bezszelestnie poruszał się pomiędzy osobami, z którymi był z w i ą z a n y niewidzialnymi nitkami. Czyż rodziną nie są osoby, wspierające cię, troszczące się o twoje dobro...? W takim razie, Syriusz Black nie miał rodziny.

Przestali go brać na przyjęcia, gdy trafił do Gryffindoru. Wcześniej potrafili zatuszować lub wytłumaczyć zachowanie swojego syna. Nie mogliby znieść tych pogardliwych spojrzeń. Zbyt wpływały na ich pozycje. Walburga zdawała się nie zauważać oburzonych szeptów za plecami i dalej się uśmiechała swoim najlepszym uśmiechem, wbijając paznokcie w ramię Regulusa - chłopca równie przerażonego, co jego starszy brat. Orion śmiał się z żartów, popijając drogi trunek, starając zachować dobrą minę do złej gry. Być może nikt nie zauważył nerwowego poprawiania pierścienia rodowego.

Syriusz Black miał jedenaście lat, gdy przestał udawać odnajdującego się w ogromnej sali nastolatka.

***

\- Udawaj, skoro nie potrafisz być taki, jakiego cię chcieliśmy - stwierdziła kiedyś matka podczas kłótni. - W Hogwarcie nie powinieneś przedstawiać się naszym nazwiskiem, gdyż twoje wybryki są szkodliwe dla naszej reputacji, Syriuszu. W tym domu nie będę dopuszczała do twoich fanaberii!

Słowo ,,Hogwart" smakowało słodko. Obraz zamku wypełniał jego serce przyjemnym ciepłem, które rozchodziło się mozolnie po całym ciele. Wieże, nad którymi okręgi zataczały sowy i sześć bramek na boisku Quidditcha, sprawiały, że twarz chłopca promieniała szczęściem. Majestatycznie szczytująca nad jeziorem i rozległymi Błoniami budowla była jego pierwszym prawdziwym domem.

Początkowo przerażała go wizja wyjazdu na tak długo. Nie tęsknił jednak za zasłoną, za gobelinem, z którego chciał zniknąć (z podziwem patrzył na wszystkie wypalone osoby przez jego matkę), porcelanową zastawą, dużym, wiecznie niezapalonym kominkiem, a rozłąka z wiecznie rozgniewanym na niego Stworkiem, cieszyła go jak nic innego. Wszelkie wątpliwości rozpłynęły się wraz z wydobywającą się z komina Hogwart Express gęstą, białą parą. Wejście do pociągu było jak rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału. Wyrzucenie wszystkich planów i zaczęcie spontanicznego tworzenia w przypływie natchnienia. Wenę dawała mu nowa, nieznana mu dotąd energia, która wypełniła całe jego ciało. Poczuł niesamowitą wolność, która obezwładniła go do tego stopnia, że przez moment stał ze swoim kufrem, patrząc zachwycony na opalcowane szyby przedziałów, poplamioną wykładzinę i tłum uczniów na peronie.

Od razu pokochał swoje dormitorium. Było duże, przestronne i ciepłe. Czerwień i złoto biło w oczy przyjemnym poczuciem wypełnienia. Pokój na Grimmauld Place 12 sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonej celi. Chłód bił od każdej ze ścian, hebanowe meble tylko przytłaczały swoimi zdobieniami. Z małej lampy gazowej u sufitu prawie nie otrzymywał światła. W nowym miejscu czuł się cudownie, bez nakazów, niewykonalnych zadań.

Jego współlokatorzy szybko złapali z nim świetny język, a James Potter okazał się osobą, z którą Syriusz mógł porozmawiać na każdy temat. Był gotowy za nim wskoczyć w ogień. Peter, mimo że momentami szalenie go irytował, sprawiał, że uśmiechał się sam do siebie, gdy znowu pod łóżkiem znajdował pudełka po czekoladowych żabach. Remus stał się jego głosem rozsądku, oparciem w najgorszych momentach i pocieszycielem w chwilach kryzysu. Zależało mu na nich. Byli jego pierwszymi i ostatnimi przyjaciółmi. Siedział na skraju Wieży Astronomicznej, z tą czwórką u boku i cieszył się chwilą. Biegł, ile sił w nogach, uciekając przed woźnym, a James śmiał się do rozpuku, dorównując mu kroku. Wysłuchiwał Jamesa w jego beznadziejnym zakochaniu się, a później tańczył z nim na ślubie, stwierdzając, że odbijany podczas pierwszego tańca na weselu, będzie niesamowicie zabawny. Pił kremowe piwo, a później wrzucał puste butelki pod kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wysłał wyjce, tak, żeby cała Wielka Sala usłyszała o tym, że Peterowi podoba się Pauline z Hufflepuffu. Podkradał składniki z klasy eliksirów tylko po to, żeby zmienić się w profesor McGonagall i móc poprowadzić lekcję o prawidłowym korzystaniu z kuwety. Oddawał Marlene swoją skórzaną kurtkę, gdy było jej zimno, żeby słyszeć, jak mówi, że tego się nie spodziewała. Robił zadania domowe na kolanie przed klasą. Podrywał Jęczącą Martę, żeby zobaczyć czy rozpłynie się, jeśli wyjdzie poza teren zamku. Chował się pod Pelerynę Niewidkę i przeglądał Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, żeby znaleźć coś na temat likantropii. Przemieniał się, co pełnie, by wspierać Remusa w jego bolesnej przemianie. Grał w Quidditcha i spadał z miotły, a potem uśmiechał się przepraszająco do Poppy Pomfrey, która bluzgała na niego, opatrując kolejne stłuczenie. Używał Mapy Huncwotów do śledzenia Petera, żeby później udawać jego matkę w drzwiach, pytając, gdzie się szlajał po nocach. Śpiewał o trzeciej marne arie operowe w akompaniamencie Grubej Damy. Bywał u Dumbledore'a i w połowie rozmowy potrafił zapytać o to, czy kiedyś coś zgubiło mu się w brodzie. W Walentynki rzucał papierem toaletowym i szczotkami do mycia ubikacji w zakochanych, niemal wylatując z okna na dziedziniec. Urządzał imprezy i się upijał. Tańczył - na parkiecie, na stole, na szafkach nocnych, przeskakując w glanach na łóżka. Czesał swoje włosy, całując swoje lustrzane odbicie, tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć bezcenną minę Lupina. Grał z Irytkiem w karty. Wymykał się z Remusem i Jamesem do Miodowego Królestwa, żeby ukraść trochę słodyczy, gdy Peter był chory. Celował w poważne portrety brukselką. Podlewał rośliny w szklarni Ognistą, a później tłumaczył się Pomonie Sprout, że chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda fotosynteza na haju. Obkleił cały swój pokój plakatami mugolskich dziewczyn w bikini oraz rockmanów, patrząc, jak Walburga niemal umiera na zawał i wachluje się nerwowo dłonią. Na następny dzień, przyprowadził Jamesa i przedstawił, go jako James Potter I, członek czystokrwistego rodu, spadkobierca firmy Ulizanna oraz jego chłopak. Zorganizował pierwszy koncert Orkiestry Skrzaciej, która grała łyżkami na garnkach i trzęsła widelcami w rytm wystukiwany na pokrywkach. Wiązał krawat na głowie, żeby udawać samuraja. Porównywał Pelerynę Niewidkę do zasłony, za którą chował się w dzieciństwie. Dramatycznie wspominał przed ołtarzem Pottera, tak jakby ten umarł, mówiąc, że był dobrym przyjacielem, po czym zdziwiony zauważył, że są tylko dwie obrączki, a przecież to Lily miała być świadkiem tej pięknej ceremonii.

Syriusz skończył swój siódmy rok. Wraz z rozpoczęciem wojny.

***

Weszli do knajpki, w której niemal wszystkie schowane w boksach stoliki były puste. Róż bił po oczach, a sam lokal niesamowicie przypominał mu Herbaciarnie u Pani Puddifoot. Jedyną różnicą był brak małych, okrągłych stolików, niezwykle obleganych, rzecz jasna, i wstążek. Nie było też tak duszno. Mimo to w swojej skórzanej kurtce, ciemnych spodniach, glanach i rękawiczkach bez palców czuł się okropnie niedopasowany, więc skrzywił się lekko, gdy Marlene rzuciła mu coś o ładnym wystroju. Nie wyłapał czy nie było to, aby ironiczne stwierdzenie, więc skupił się na tym, żeby wyłapać kogoś, kto w ogóle obsługuje.

Kelnerka zerknęła na niego zdziwiona znad kasy, przesuwając zszokowana wzrokiem po jego ciele, wędrując spojrzeniem ku kaskowi na motocykl, a następnie objęła jego twarz i kilkudniowy zarost. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, ukazując delikatne dołeczki w policzkach, dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym dziewczyna szarpnęła go za ramię i posadziła przy stoliku. Podała mu menu, sama kładąc łokcie na stół, na jednej z rąk opierając rumiany policzek.

\- Co podać? - spytała po chwili brunetka w fartuchu, żująca gumę. Zanim Syriusz zdążył się odezwać, Marlene odwróciła gwałtownie głowę w stronę pracownicy, tak, że tuż przed jego szarymi oczami przeleciał jasny koński kucyk.

\- Slushie wiśniowe. - Zmierzyła ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. - A dla ciebie, skarbie? - spytała chłopaka, podkreślając ostatnie słowo. Nigdy go tak nie nazywała, a on nie nazywał jej _słońcem_. Chociaż pasowało do niej to słowo. Potrafiła sparzyć, tak, że płaczesz z bólu, jednak cieszysz się z wiosennych promieni przebijających się przez szpary w żaluzji. Marlene była jego słońcem.

\- Ja brzoskwiniowe. - Chrząknął i oddał kartę pracownicy, kładąc swój kask.

\- Oczywiście - odparła sucho i wsunęła notes z długopisem do obszernej kieszeni. Ruszyła ku ladzie.

Syriusz przepadał za towarzystwem Marlene. Lubił jej podejście do świata, gust i grę na gitarze. Uwielbiał, gdy opowiadała o muzyce, swoich przekonaniach i lepszym świecie za trzydzieści lat. Kochał, gdy się śmiała, narzekała na swoje piegi, ledwo widoczne za grubą warstwą zbyt jasnego pudru, i czochrała jego włosy. Mówiła za ich dwoje, ale, nawet jeśli mówiła o majonezie w kanapkach, czuł, jak rozpływa się nad jej głosem. Nawet gdy przepełniona jadem mówiła, że są głupimi bachorami rzuconymi w środek wojny o trzeciej nad ranem przy stacji benzynowej, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Dużo gestykulowała, była energiczna i potrafiła się świetnie bawić. Cieszyła się deszczem i każdym dniem, jakby był błogosławieństwem, odkąd dowiedziała się, że Voldemort wyruszył na swoje łowy. Mówiła o swoich problemach tylko po północy, jakby po przekroczeniu tej magicznej bariery czasowej schodził z niej stres. Wyglądała w jego kurtce lepiej niż on sam i za nic w świecie nie oddałby jej, nikomu innemu niż Marlene.

Kelnerka przyniosła zamówienie na tacy i położyła przed nimi pokruszony lód polany słodkimi sosami. Blondynka niewiele myśląc, nachyliła się nad stołem i zamieszawszy słomką, wzięła łyk.

\- Wiśniowe lepsze. - Zmarszczyła nos i opadła na swoje miejsce. Wzięła do ręki plastikowe opakowanie i pociągnęła zimny napój.

\- Przeziębisz się, jeśli będziesz tak szybko piła, Marlie. - Uniósł kąciki ust ku górze.

\- Łapo, jakiś ty troskliwy się zrobił. Obecność tego malucha u Potterów chyba dobrze na ciebie wpływa. - Oblizała usta, nie zostawiając na nim ani błyszczyka, ani polewy, cmoknęła w jego kierunku ironicznie, po czym skrzywiła się i przytknęła dwa palce do skroni. - Zapomniałam, jak to mrozi mózg!

Zaśmiał się szczerze i spontanicznie na widok jej miny. Spojrzał przez okno w momencie, gdy auto przejechało szosą, zasłaniając na moment zachodzące słońce.

\- Fatalne Jędze dzisiaj grają - poinformował, a Marlene prawie się zakrztusiła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odstawiła z siłą slushie na blacie.

Jej twarz powoli nabierała czerwonego odcienia, przez oświetlający ją neon. Podciągnęła z nieskrywaną ekscytacją rękawy ciemnozielonej, za dużej koszuli do łokci. Spojrzała na niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami spod pomalowanych cienką warstwą słabej jakościowo maskary firanki rzęs.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć na żywo Myrona! Posiadanie takiego głosu powinno być nielegalne! - Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. - Ich koncert musi być niesamowity! Taki kontakt ze swoim idolem! Tylko pomyśl! Coś cudownego! - Przymknęła powieki na moment.

\- Mam bilety - mruknął i wypuścił powietrze, a dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i prawie przewróciła napoje na stoliku.

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, Łapo! - Syriusz pokiwał głową przecząco na ten zarzut.

Uniosła brwi ku górze. Kiedy zobaczyła powagę w jego oczach, pisnęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Poderwała się z miejsca i wcisnęła się na jego kolana. Przez małą ilość miejsca czuła na plecach blat, który wbijał jej się w skórę i odbierał swobodę oddechu, jednak szybko wtuliła się w chłopaka, co wynagrodziło chwilowy ból.

\- Mój Merlinie, chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam. - Syriusz poczuł łzy dziewczyny na koszulce i delikatnie zdezorientowany przez moment wstrzymał oddech, jakby bał się, że jeśli ją dotknie, zgniecie jej drobne ciało. Ostatecznie delikatnie zaczął gładzić włosy dziewczyny.

\- Hej, Marlie, musimy się zbierać, jeśli chcemy zdążyć. Exeter jest trochę drogi stąd... - zauważył.

\- Jak załatwisz mi jeszcze autograf od Orsino, to chyba ci się oświadczę. - Pociągnęła nosem. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- W takim razie czeka mnie godzinne przepychanie przez fanki Thrustona, hm?

\- Jesteś cudem. - Uniosła głowę ku górze i pocałowała go dłużej niż zwykle, hamując łzy radości. Dotyk jego warg na jej ustach był ukojeniem dla jej szaleńczo bijącego serca, który już wygrywał rytm _Do The Hippogriff_.

Dwudziestojednoletni Syriusz Black był szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

***

Padał deszcz. Przeszywające do szpiku kości, ogromne krople odbijały się rytmicznie od parapetu, a radosne gaworzenie Harry'ego nadawało niesamowity kontrast do granego na dworze marszu żałobnego. Syriusz siedział na krześle i patrzył na dziecko, leżące na kolorowym kocyku z gryzakiem w malutkiej rączce. Ciemne włosy chłopca opadały mu na czoło, a zielone tęczówki podążały za nerwowo krążącej po salonie mamą.

\- Jak to od tygodnia nie ma z nimi kontaktu? Mówiłam, że to głupie, żeby jechała na tę misję! Alastor nic nie pisał? Żadnej sowy? - pytała co chwilę, a szablon odpowiedzi dawany przez Remusa Lupina pozostawał bez zmian. Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Możesz przestać, Lily? Wystarczająco się wszyscy martwimy - syknęła Dorcas, wymownie wskazując brodą na Blacka, patrzącego bez wyrazu na swoje ręce, po czym wróciła spojrzeniem do przyjaciółki. - Myśl o Harry'm! Dzieciak ma dzisiaj urodziny, powinniśmy świętować! Zostało jeszcze tego tortu? Jest przepyszny! - Uśmiechnęła się dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, którą dało się ciąć nożem.

\- Powinno być jeszcze trochę w lodówce - odpowiedziała i wzięła na kolana czarnego kota. Zaczęła go delikatnie głaskać, przesuwając wolno od głowy wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zwierzę zamruczało cicho, czym wzbudziło zainteresowanie rocznego dziecka. - Harry, nie ciągnij Oprysi za ogon! Ją to boli, kochanie! Nie można bić zwierzątek!

Dorcas wywróciła oczami, widząc, jak dziewczyna poucza synka i wyciągnęła talerz z ciastem. Wbiła w czekoladową zastygłą polewę widelczyk i włożyła kawałek do buzi. W pokoju trwała napięta cisza. Remus czytał Proroka Codziennego, James próbował złożyć zabawkową miotełkę, którą Harry dostał w prezencie od swojego ojca chrzestnego, Lily głaskała machinalnie Oprysię, Peter kulił się w kącie na fotelu, przy czym machał nogami, Syriusz siedział przygarbiony i robił młynek kciukami.

Na dźwięk pukania do drzwi, Black poderwał się z miejsca, szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny. Otworzył je, nawet nie patrząc przez wizjer, kto stoi za drzwiami. Nie sądził, żeby największy czarnoksiężnik lub któryś z jego wysłańców pukał do drzwi. Poza tym byli chronieni zaklęciem. Kiedy zamiast Marlene McKinnon, na ganku zobaczył czarownicę o długiej, smukłej szyi, ubraną w podartą u dołu elegancką szatę, uchylił usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak kobieta go prześcignęła.

\- Dobry wieczór, Syriuszu. - Chłopak w odpowiedzi zawiedziony potrząsnął głową.

\- Witaj, Emmelino! - W drzwiach pojawiła się Lily z dzieckiem na rękach. - Dwa tygodnie cię nie widziałam! Wejdziesz? Powinno być jeszcze trochę tortu - spytała szybko. Vance zaprzeczyła niemal natychmiast, nie przestając, przestępować nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Rzuciła smutne spojrzenie solenizantowi, który przekrzywił jedynie głowę i wsadził piąstkę do buzi.

\- Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, ale... - zaczęła i już miała dodać coś do swojej wypowiedzi, jednak młodsza dziewczyna weszła jej w słowo.

\- Wspaniale! Przekaż Marlene, że na nią czekamy, gdy już dostaniesz się siedziby! - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Emmelina chrząknęła i zwiesiła wzrok, jakby zastanawiała się, jak ująć swoją wiadomość w słowa. Syriusz wiedział, co jest na rzeczy. Cofnął się gwałtownie o krok do tyłu.

\- Ona nie żyje. Marlene nie żyje - wychrypiał, a Lily spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami. Przeniosła wzrok na członkinię Zakonu. Remus, słysząc jego słowa, rzucił gazetę na stół, tuż obok pudła z instrukcją obsługi miotełki i razem z James szybko skierował się do drzwi.

\- To prawda? - spytała głośno Dorcas cała czerwona od wstrzymanego szlochu.

\- Bardzo mi przykro - odpowiedziała szatynka łamiącym się głosem. Syriusz odwrócił się na pięcie szybko i bez słowa poszedł do łazienki.

Gdy siedział na kafelkach z łzami spływającymi po policzkach, szlochając, doszedł go dźwięk głośnego płaczu Harry'ego. Cały się trząsł. Nie wierzył, że kolejny raz zobaczy Marlene na jej pogrzebie. Sprzeczne uczucia i destrukcyjne myśli targały nim jak jeszcze nigdy. Skakał z nią pod sceną i uśmiechał się kolejnego dnia, gdy poplamiła jego za dużą koszulkę z logo zespołu keczupem. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że jedyne kwiaty, jakie będzie mógł jej dać to te na płycie cmentarnej, że pocałuje ją w czoło, dopiero podczas mszy, gdy otworzą trumnę na czas pożegnań, że już nigdy nie zatańczy z nią do _This is The Night_. Chciał znów zobaczyć, jak marszczy nos, jak nakłada dużym pędzlem puder, żeby zamaskować piegi na policzkach, jak przeczesuje swoimi palcami jego włosy. Nie zabierze jej już nad jezioro, nie zawstydzi swoimi komplementami, nie usłyszy, jak jej dłonie przesuwają się po strunach gitary. Pierścionek do wyrzucenia. Plany do zmiany. Serce do naprawy. Świat stanął na głowie i głucho upadł na twardy beton.

Wściekle uderzył pięścią w drzwi i zwiesił głowę. Opadła na niego podomka Lily. W fakturze była taka sama jak zasłona w salonie na Grimmauld Place 12. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i znów chował swoje uczucia za materiałem.

***

Pogrzeb Marlene odbył się zaledwie dzień później. Stał, pusto patrząc na trumnę powoli spuszczaną na dno dołu. Gdy grabarze zaczęli przesypywać ziemię, miał ochotę skoczyć za nią. Nie słuchał pastora i jego mowy. Ten człowiek jej nie znał. Nic o niej nie wiedział. Jego modlitwy nie uczynią jej szczęśliwszej, nie wskrzeszą jej. To puste słowa. Była już tylko wspomnieniem, zimnym trupem, którego krew zatrzymała się w żyłach. Miał mokre policzki od desperackiego płaczu, a obraz rozmazywał się do tego stopnia, że widział jedyne kolorowe plamy. Słyszał kolejne kondolencje, czuł klepanie po ramieniu i niepewne przytulenia. Nie chciał patrzeć na wiązankę białych goździków z przewiązaną szarfą. Drżały mu ręce, a serce podeszło gardła. Nie mógł swobodnie złapać oddechu, a każdy kolejny wydech sprawiał, że miał wrażenie miliona małych igieł wbijających się w jego pierś. Słońce przebijające się przez konary drzew raziło go w oczy. Bolało go, że nie wyryto jej ulubionego cytatu na płycie i to, że gdy szli do miejsca jej pochówku, nie zagrano _Magic Works_. Marlene by tego chciała.

Został wręcz wepchnięty do taksówki przez Jamesa. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Twarze zlewały się w jedną masę, zlepek słów dochodził do niego, jak przez mgłę. Jego świat runął, a on nie potrafił dopuścić do tego zniszczonego muru osób z zaprawą i nowymi cegłami. Nie jadł, nie spał, nie dawał sobie spokoju. Gdyby tylko nie puścił ją na tę misję. Gdyby tylko wymyślił coś, dlaczego miałaby zostać. Gdyby tylko poczuł, że odpowiedni moment na zaręczyny jednak był wtedy na koncercie w Londynie. Gdyby spędzał z nią więcej czasu.

Zamęczał się prawie trzy miesiące, do momentu, gdy nie znalazł w swoich rzeczach plik kart z Czekoladowych Żab. Sam nie zbierał ich od drugiego roku, jednak wiedział, że Peter Pettigrew nadal odnosił się do swojej sporej kolekcji z dużym sentymentem. Ubrał się, umył włosy, wsadził do kieszeni starych, przetartych jeansów prezent. Ruszył w końcu w innym kierunku niż na cmentarz.

Zapukał do drzwi. Zasłona w kuchni niespokojnie się poruszyła. Usłyszał schodzenie po schodach i nerwowe, szybkie ruchy przy zamku.

\- Syriusz! Dziecko, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! - Deidre Pettigrew przytuliła do siebie chłopaka, po czym odsunęła go, nadal trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach. Była niższa od chłopaka, więc musiała zadrzeć brodę, żeby widzieć jego twarz. - Ależ mi wymizerniałeś! Słyszałam o tym, co stało się z Marlene McKinnon! To straszne, musiałeś to przeżyć. - Pokiwała smutno głową.

\- Jest Peter? - spytał bez emocji w głosie. Czuł, że kobieta porusza drażliwy temat i chciał go wyminąć.

\- Nie, nie. Niestety, jakoś trzy godziny temu wyszedł bez słowa. Ostatnio nie ma go coraz częściej w domu. - Wzięła ręce do siebie i sięgnęła z powodu zimna po narzutę, która wisiała przy drzwiach. Okryła ramiona i przesunęła się w przejściu. - Wejdziesz, Syriuszu? Upiekłam dzisiaj rano strudel, a w tamtym tygodniu kupiłam herbatę...

\- To bardzo miłe, proszę pani, ale się spieszę. Do widzenia i dziękuję! - pożegnał się, siląc się na grzeczny ton i zbiegł szybko z ganku, po czym wszedł na swój motor.

Nie spodziewał się tego, co zastał w Dolinie Godryka. Nie sądził, że los tak go ukarze. Widok ciała najlepszego przyjaciela, towarzysza w każdym kawale, powiernika tajemnic, kompana i druha w tułaczce zwanej życiem, który wyciągnął go na prostą, wyrył mu się w pamięci. Płakał. Nie potrafił się uspokoić, wezwać pomocy. W pokoiku Harry rozpaczliwe starał się obudzić szlochem mamę. To właśnie ten dźwięk przypomniał Syriuszowi o tym, że partnerka Rogacza, też była w domu. Łapczywie wdychając powietrze, wziął chrześniaka na ręce i próbuje go bujać, tak, jak uczyła go Lily. Przytulił go do piersi, by poczuł jego, choć nerwowe i chaotyczne, bicie serca. Syriusz spojrzał na blady policzek dziewczyny, który był widoczny wśród rudych włosów rozrzuconych w nieładzie na podłodze. Nachylił się nad nią i założył jej pasmo za ucho. Poczuł pod palcami zimno jej skóry, które przypomniało mu o pocałunku, jaki złożył na czole Marlene, gdy ta leżała już w trumnie. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i wyprostował. Poprawił chłopca, tak, żeby nie spadł i ruszył w stronę schodów. Musiał być teraz silny. Dla Harry'ego. Zasługiwał na normalny dom, rodzinę, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo... Nie mógł zajmować się sobą w tej sytuacji. James mówił mu przecież, że to on w razie jego śmierci zajmie się dzieckiem.

Zszedł na dół. Zastał w salonie zgarbionego Hagrida, który uważał, by nie zbić przypadkowo lampy.

\- Tak myślałem, że tu jesteś! Motocykl, jednak to twój znak rozpoznawczy, cholibka! - Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno. Następnie gajowy chwycił się za pas i spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na Jamesa, leżącego na podłodze obok ostrych odłamków ulubionego wazonu Lily, który dostała na urodziny od Dorcas. - Szkoda ich obu. Dobrzy ludzie byli. Uwielbiałem ich! Byli zawsze tacy pełni życia! - Pociągnął nosem. - Ale! Nie można się łamać, no nie? Musimy iść do przodu. Pewnie ludzie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo tylko czyhają, aby złapać tego, co im zabił przywódcę.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Syriusz, przytulając mocniej dziecko, które zainteresowane patrzyło na pół-olbrzyma. - Do czego zmierzasz, Rubeusie?

\- Muszę wziąć Harry'ego.


End file.
